Hate
by Immortal Spud Thief
Summary: First fanfiction! :D Set after Harry was going to leave. Poor Nikki doesnt know what to do.


Woo! First fan fiction! I feel so proud! :D

Disclaimer: If I owned Silent Witness there wouldn't be much forensics going on and poor Leo would be left out of the snog fest.

Enjoy

Xxx

He was the only man who could do this to her, Nikki mused as she stared into her morning coffee, cold tears dripped down her face and splashed onto the cold wooden surface of her breakfast bar. She sniffed and wiped her face, then returned her cold hand to her hot mug. It was her day off and she was going to spend it like she always did, in her pyjamas in front of the television cursing whatever force made her fall in love with Harry Cunningham. Wiping her face once more, Nikki stood up and placed her now cold and empty mug by the sink, then she wandered over to her sofa and threw herself on it, propping her legs up on the arm and closing her eyes. She ran a hand through her messy hair then placed it over her face, revelling in the silence of her own home. None of the constant drone of the lab computers, none of the beeping of the printers, none of the squeaking doors and no Harry Cunningham to distract or distress her. Nikki closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Her phone rang. She groaned and ignored it, hoping whoever it was got the message and gave up. No such luck. Cursing the person on the other end, she stood up and searched for the phone, finding it covered by a cheesy crime novel. Not bothering to look at caller I.D she answered it and flopped back down on the sofa and resumed her original position.

"Alexander" she sighed and a chill washed over her as the voice trailed down the phone

"_Nikki"_

"Harry" she mumbled 'great' was what was running through her head

"_Um….I was wondering if I could come round your for a while…we….I need to talk to you" _Harry stuttered and for a few seconds Nikki thought it was cute, then she shook her head

"What do you want Harry?" she sighed

There was silence on the other end

"_I want to see you" _he whispered after a few tense seconds of silence _"I want to see if you're alright"_

"I am, you don't need to worry about me" Nikki told him "You didn't when you were going to swan off to America without telling me" she snapped and stood up swiftly, tears filling her eyes which she furiously wiped away

"_I'm…..I really need to see you"_ Harry said quietly down the phone, Nikki thought he sounded close to tears and she sighed.

"Fine. Come round whenever you want I'll be in" she slammed the phone down and started sobbing into her hands, she collapsed onto the sofa and clutched a pillow to her chest as she rocked backwards and forwards, hot tears of frustration flowing down her face. She hadn't meant to snap at him, she was just so confused, she wanted to hate him but couldn't find it in her heart to do so.

Nikki jumped when her doorbell rang and stood up slowly, suddenly conscious that she as in her pyjamas. She opened the door cautiously and her heart started hammering in her chest as she saw Harry standing on her doorstep, his hair and clothing ruffled from the strong wind.

"Harry" she greeted and opened the door wider for him to step into the house and a sudden gust of icy wind whipped up and blew her blonde hair over her face, she shivered and closed the door, rubbing her arms as she did so.

"Where were you?" she asked as she motioned for him to go into the living room and he resisted the urge to push a stray piece of her long blonde hair behind her ear.

"I was…..sitting in the car outside" he admitted and Nikki couldn't help but smile at the embarrassed look on his face.

"How are you?" he asked after a while and she looked away from him

"I'm fine" Nikki whispered and Harry hesitantly brought his hand to her face and gently turned her head so she was looking at him. She looked so vulnerable it cut him life a knife, with one look at him she burst into tears and he drew her swiftly into his arms.

Harry guided them to the sofa and sat down, his arms still wrapped tightly around her. Nikki clutched at his shirt and buried her head in his chest as sobs wracked her body. Harry hated to see her unhappy, let alone cry and remembered with a jolt that the last time she had cried was because of him. He swallowed a lump in his throat and gently rubbed her back. After a few minutes she drew back from him and blushed as she saw his blue shirt was wet.

"Sorry" she mumbled and went to the wipe her face but Harry got there first and did for her, leaving his hand on her cheek. They were both suddenly very conscious of the position they were in. Nikki half on, half off Harry's lap, one of her hands on his chest, one of his arms wrapped around her waist, Nikki's other hand was situated on his thigh. It felt so natural and neither of them moved, for a few seconds they stared into each others eyes before they both leant forward and kissed the other. Harry's hand moved to her hair and he ran it through her soft blonde strands whilst hers ran through his brown locks, messing it up even more than the wind had done. Both feeling the need for air they broke the kiss, both breathing heavily, grins plastered on their faces. Nikki's was suddenly wiped off however, when she remembered why she had cried in the first place. Harry's eyes grew sad

"I'm sorry you had to find out like that" he mumbled

"When are you leaving?" she asked quietly and stared at her lap

"I'm not" he told her and her head shot up and she frowned

"Why not?"

"Because" Harry replied "What I really want isn't a fancy title to write with my name. I already have "Dr" I think that is enough. It's really not worth it if there is no one to share the accomplishment with, it wouldn't make me happy"

Nikki swallowed hard and nodded

"What would make you happy?" she asked him

"Waking up to you every morning" he told her and looked her straight in the eye. Her own filled with tears and she stood up and shook her head, then turned her back on the man she wanted to hate. Tears started making their way down her face again but she ignored them

"You are the only man who can do this to me Harry" she sobbed and he stood up swiftly, but made no move to touch her

"I tried to hate you" she told him and still didn't turn to face him "But I couldn't, whatever you do to me I can't" she whipped around "Why can't I Harry?"

His own tears trickled down his cheeks and he seemed unembarrassed by them

"Nikki, I'm so sorry" he whispered and cautiously reached out and placed his hands on her arms, when she made no move to move away he drew her into him and she once again cried into his chest.

"You turned down the chance to be a professor to stay here with me?" she asked after a few minutes of them standing in the middle of the room cuddling in silence. Harry chuckled and nodded.

"Nikki I would turn anything down for the chance to stay with you"

She stared up at him and smiled and then leaned up to kiss him.


End file.
